Parole che feriscono
by Ireth-85
Summary: Grissom e Sara... Sempre fermi allo stesso punto. Avranno bisogno di un piccolo aiuto dall'esterno per potersi finalmente avvicinare, ma potrebbe non essere sufficiente e sarà comunque necessario molto tempo.
1. Chapter 1

_**PAROLE CHE FERISCONO  
**_

**_PRIMA PARTE_**  
Era strano che il laboratorio fosse tanto buio e silenzioso e Greg si aggirava perplesso per i corridoi, cercando qualcuno che gli dicesse come impiegare il suo tempo e sperando ardentemente di non incappare tra le grinfie di Eckley. Da quando era diventato capo della squadra aveva portato con se tutta una serie di problemi, che si erano susseguiti uno dopo l'altro senza un attimo di tregua… L'ultima settimana poi, dopo la sospensione di Sara, era stata forse il peggior periodo lavorativo che Greg avesse mai affrontato… Eckley non faceva altro che stare appostato negli angoli più bui, immobile, con la pazienza di un pitone in attesa della propria preda, sperando di poter captare qualcosa di interessante per compromettere e punire qualcuno. Lo stesso Greg era stato quasi sorpreso mentre discuteva insieme a Mia di quello che era successo a Sara, entrambi non avevano una buona opinione di Eckley, ma non c'era motivo di farglielo sapere e c'era mancato davvero poco che quell'impiccione li sentisse.  
Le cose erano così cambiate… Gli sembrava passato un secolo da quando erano ancora tutti uniti, una squadra affiatata, eppure erano trascorse solo alcune settimane. Una volta amava quel luogo, lo percepiva come la sua vera casa… Ora non ne era più tanto sicuro.  
Non riusciva a smettere di ritornare con la mente alla sua conversazione con Sara, quando era andato a trovarla il giorno precedente… Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che aveva letto in quegli occhi… Non riusciva a smettere di pensare a cosa doveva fare in nome dell'amicizia sincera che nutriva nei suoi confronti. Che cosa fa un vero amico in queste situazioni? Mantiene un segreto sapendo che questo non allevierà le sofferenze della persona cara o decide di tentare di aiutarla, anche se questo significa infrangerlo?  
La luce dell'ufficio di Grissom era accesa, per quanto questo non contribuisse a dare a quella stanza un aspetto meno tetro e tenebroso.  
"Grissom?" Greg infilò l'irsuta testa cosparsa di gel nel vano della porta, cercando con gli occhi il suo superiore. Lo trovò assorto nella lettura di un enorme tomo che aveva l'aria di essere terribilmente noioso. L'intera scrivania era coperta di libri e fascicoli e una grossa caraffa di caffè bollente stava in precario equilibrio sopra una traballante pila di volumi.  
Grissom sollevò lo sguardo levandosi gli occhiali e strizzando gli occhi per vedere chi lo distoglieva dalle sue letture.  
"Greg…"  
"Posso entrare?" il ragazzo sembrava titubante, ma d'altronde Grissom si era sempre reso conto che la sua presenza tendeva a creare un po' di soggezione in Greg.  
"Certo!" posò gli occhiali sul libro aperto e scrutò la faccia del suo CSI fresco di promozione. "Che brutta cera hai? Non ti senti bene? Siediti, bevi un caffè." Così dicendo riempì una tazza pulita e la porse a Greg, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato con passo incerto e si era seduto sulla sedia di fronte a Grissom, occupandone solo uno spigolo e puntando i piedi per evitare di rotolare per terra.  
"Dove sono tutti?" biascicò il ragazzo dopo essersi dovutamene ustionato la lingua con il caffè di Grissom.  
"Bella domanda…" Grissom stava mordicchiando la stanghetta dei suoi occhiali, con espressione accigliata. "Dunque… Sophia ha la giornata libera, Sara è ancora sospesa e io e te siamo qui! Ah, per quanto riguarda Nick, Warrick e Chaterine io non ne rispondo più e se sei in cerca di Eckley ti consiglio di provare in qualche angolo buio del corridoio, da dove spera di cogliere qualche nostra mancanza."  
"Così potrà sospendere anche noi e tentare di licenziarci?"  
"Non aspetta altro…"  
Greg non era uno sciocco e poteva individuare, nel tono di voce a metà tra l'ironico e il seccato del suo superiore, la sua stessa amarezza, che da giorni lo attanagliava.  
"Non sono l'unico ad essere disturbato dalla situazione, vero? Azzardò Greg concentrandosi sulla grossa e disgustosa tarantola che zampettava nel suo habitat artificiale, un cubo di plexiglas posato sulla scrivania del suo superiore.  
Grissom restò in silenzio, con la bocca semiaperta, picchiettando la bacchetta degli occhiali contro i propri incisivi, e grugnì qualcosa che alle orecchie di Greg arrivò come un indistinto "Mmh…"  
"Cosa devo fare oggi?" chiese poi il ragazzo con tono indifferente, cercando di scivolar via da quegli argomenti spinosi che sembravano indispettire immensamente il suo capo.   
"Niente!" sbottò l'uomo. "Anzi…" si corresse poi "Visto che non abbiamo nessun caso di cui occuparci, puoi aiutarmi con queste scartoffie."  
Così dicendo lasciò cadere con malgarbo una grossa pila di fogli e fascicoli di fronte a Greg.  
"Riordinare per argomento, per data, firmare e depositare in una pila ordinata!"  
"Io non posso firmare questa roba!" protestò Greg scioccato da quell'insulto alle regole da parte di Grissom. "Sei il mio supervisore e non posso falsificare la tua firma, non voglio avere altri problemi!"  
"ALTRI?" Gil lo guardò con sospetto, sollevando leggermente un sopracciglio.  
Greg arrossì violentemente e si maledisse per la lunghezza di quella sua linguaccia impertinente.  
"Oh, lasciamo perdere!" borbottò poi, avventandosi sulla pila di carte a lui destinata e ritagliandosi un angolino sulla scrivania di Grissom, in modo da avere un piano d'appoggio.  
Ma la curiosità (e forse anche la preoccupazione) del suo supervisore erano state stuzzicate e l'uomo non sembrava essere disposto a fingere di non aver udito le parole di Greg.  
"Tralasciando il fatto che nessuno si accorgerà che la mia firma è contraffatta, per il semplice fatto che nessuno si preoccupa di controllare, e che naturalmente ti ho passato da firmare soltanto robaccia inutile, tenendo per me i rapporti importanti e ciò che necessita una certa attenzione… che cosa c'è che non va?"  
Greg mugugnava scornato, stuzzicando la tarantola con la penna, che era riuscito a infilare sotto il coperchio di plexiglas.  
"Ti informo che è molto velenosa e che le piace mordere!" abbaiò Grissom, provocando un immediato scatto del ragazzo a cui la penna cadde nella scatola, proprio sopra al ragno che si agitò convulsamente, evidentemente non gradendo l'intruso.  
"Lascia perdere, la recupero io più tardi…" sospirò Gill allungandogli un'altra pena e cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi.  
"Qual è il problema?" incalzò poi.  
Silenzio.  
"Greg!" insistette "Non provarci nemmeno a farmi credere che va tutto bene perché tanto non me la bevo! Di solito eviti il mio ufficio come la peste e oggi hai deciso di metterci radici; continui a ronzarmi intorno come se avessi qualcosa di importante da dirmi ma ti manca il coraggio per cominciare. Non si lancia il sasso per ritrarre la mano! Avanti, che c'è?"  
Altro silenzio.  
"Greg!" questa volta la voce di Grissom sembrava più infastidita.  
"Insomma! Che vuoi sentirti dire!" esplose Greg con un tono leggermente alterato "Puoi immaginarlo da solo cos'è che non va…" poi si calmò e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. No, forse Grissom non ce la faceva proprio ad immaginarselo…  
"Mi manca la squadra che eravamo prima, mi manca l'atmosfera che c'è sempre stata qui. Mi manca il mio lavoro, che amavo con tutto me stesso… Ora non lo so più."  
Teneva gli occhi bassi, per non incontrare quelli del suo supervisore, che lo osservavano addolciti e stupiti per le parole che aveva udito.  
"Capisco." mormorò. "Ma il tuo lavoro è sempre qui, come lo era prima… solo ora sei avanzato di grado, ma credevo che questo ti avesse reso felice, che tu lo desiderassi" Soggiunse poi.  
"Ed è così!" precisò subito Greg con fervore. "Quella promozione mi ha riempito di gioia…La desideravo e credevo di avere sprecato tutte le occasioni a mia disposizione; poi, quando ho visto quel cartello sul manichino… beh, io… non potevo crederci, ecco… mi sembrava un sogno. E per quanto riguarda la separazione della squadra…" pigolò poi, sperando, avventurandosi su quel terreno spinoso, di non spargere troppo sale sulla ferita di Grissom, che probabilmente bruciava ancora e molto più della sua, "Mi rendo conto che avrebbe potuto anche andarmi peggio, in fin dei conti sono rimasto insieme a te… e a Sara, non sono dovuto passare sotto la supervisione di Catherine… E' solo che…"  
"Cosa Greg?"  
"E' solo che le cose sembrano non voler migliorare mai… prima Eckley che non ci da tregua, poi il litigio tra Cath e Sara e poi… Beh, lo sai… Sara sta ancora finendo di scontare la sua punizione e c'è mancato poco che non venisse licenziata."  
"Non avrei ai licenziato Sara, lo sai."  
"Tu no… Ma Eckley lo avrebbe fatto e temo che sia solo una questione di tempo…" Un sospiro "Gli serve solo altro tempo e riuscirà a trovare una giustificazione per licenziarla. E poi toccherà a te, forse… E' questo che vuole."  
"Lo so. Ma non è detto che ci debba riuscire Greg, ed è per evitare questo che dobbiamo continuare a svolgere il nostro lavoro, con la stessa passione di sempre soprattutto.. Le cose possono anche cambiare e noi non dobbiamo dare ad Eckley atre ragioni a cui appigliarsi e con le quali crearci altre difficoltà. Vedi… Per quanto riguarda Sara…" Grissom tacque per un attimo, come a voler scegliere con cura le parole, come indeciso se continuare quel discorso.  
Greg, dal canto suo, poteva benissimo vedere il disagio e l'imbarazzo del suo capo, che si accingeva a toccare un tasto assai dolente, ma sperava di riuscire a nascondere quella sua consapevolezza.  
"Il problema di Sara…" iniziò lentamente Grissom "…è la sua fatica nel dominarsi, nel tenersi dentro le proprie emozioni o sentimenti, per quanto buoni o legittimi possano essere. Eckley e Catherine sono stati ingiusti con lei, non ho dubbi in merito a questo, e inoltre ritengo che, per quanto riguarda la ragazza russa seppellita nel cemento, Sara avesse ragione. Ma non è questo il punto. Puoi avere tutte le ragioni del mondo, ma se non sei in grado di farle valere nel modo giusto non ti servono assolutamente a nulla. Sara ha sbagliato l'approccio e per questo ha rischiato di perdere il lavoro, non è riuscita ad incanalare la grande rabbia che ha dentro e questo l'ha portata a trovarsi in una posizione difficile. Questo è quanto."  
"Allora dovrebbe sforzarsi di essere più insensibile, forse?" chiese Greg non riuscendo a nascondere, con disappunto, un tono abbastanza seccato nella sua domanda.  
"Non ho detto questo." Ribatté Grissom come se avesse a che fare con un bambino un po' tardo di comprendonio. "E' solo che, nel lavoro che facciamo, bisogna anche saper scollegare il cuore, a volte… Non vuol dire non sentire nulla, non provare niente per le vittime, non avere emozioni proprie, causate dalle situazioni che viviamo. Ma se uno non riesce a dare un colpo di spugna, a fine giornata, si finisce per impazzire e quando chiudi gli occhi, alla sera, ti ritrovi davanti i visi di tutti i poveri disgraziati che hanno attraversato il tuo cammino in quel giorno e non puoi più avere pace. E purtroppo, tra questi visi evanescenti, i più vividi sono sempre quelli di bambini, donne e ragazzini. Ci sono dei casi speciali a volte, delle persone che lasciano il segno dentro di noi, che ci restano nel cuore e non se ne vanno mai più… ma deve essere un'eccezione, non la regola." Concluse poi lapidario.  
"Già." Sbottò secco Greg. "Ma scommetto che tu di queste eccezioni non ne hai mai, vero Grissom? Scommetto che non c'è nessun fantasma a turbare i tuoi sogni la notte! Scommetto che non pensi mai a chi attraversa la tua strada ogni maledettissimo giorno!"  
"Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?" Grissom sembrava alterato, tanto che sbattè con violenza gli occhiali sulla scrivania fissando Greg con uno sguardo severo e infastidito, che il ragazzo non aveva mai visto.  
Per un attimo si sentì così piccolo, così incredibilmente sciocco… Lì, in quella stanza, appollaiato instabilmente su un angolo di quella sedia, mentre il suo supervisore, seduto all'altro lato di quella scrivania, sembrava schiumare di rabbia per la sua insolenza. Ma pensando alle parole di Sara, al suo viso la sera precedente, a quegli occhi, che gli erano parsi paurosamente spenti e vuoti, le sue paure e le sue incertezze non poterono che apparirgli idiote e insensate.  
"Sai Grissom…" sentenziò poi con voce più pacata e tranquilla, ma che non per questo suonava meno arrabbiata. "…anch'io ho i mie fantasmi! E da ieri sera, dopo che sono stato a trovare Sara, non riesco a levarmi le sue parole dalle orecchie, a togliermi il suo viso dalla mente e non riesco a non rivedere quegli occhi in cui non c'è più niente. E non si tratta solo della sospensione o del diverbio con Chaterine," proseguì appigliandosi ai braccioli della sedia, come in cerca di sostegno. "questo è l'ultimo dei suoi problemi. Si tratta di tutto, della sua vita, della situazione che vive giorno dopo giorno… Io in quegli occhi ho visto il nulla senza fondo. E non capisco come tu possa dormire la notte, proprio tu che potresti fare qualcosa, proprio tu che hai il dovere di fare qualcosa. Come puoi chiudere gli occhi senza trovarti davanti il suo viso?"  
Non avrebbe voluto parlare così a Grissom, rivolgergli quelle parole, rovesciargli addosso tutta la sua rabbia e il suo disappunto. Non era andato nel suo ufficio con quello scopo, aveva promesso a Sara di starne fuori… Ma ora tutto veniva a galla. Così come l'acqua che sale in una buca, scavata nella sabbia da un bambino, sulla riva del mare, quel discorso intoccabile li stava circondando, incombeva su di loro, pronto a sommergerli.  
E il viso di Grissom, pallido e immobile, come fosse di cera, indecifrabile come il più terribile degli enigmi, reso tale dalle sue parole, era qualcosa che lo impauriva, era un viso che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.  
CONTINUA…


	2. Chapter 2

**_PARTE SECONDA _**

Il silenzio che aleggiava nella stanza era quanto di più sgradevole si potesse immaginare, interrotto solo dal debole e ovattato zampettare del ragno.   
Greg rifletteva preoccupato circa l'opzione migliore per salvare la pelle dall'ira crescente del suo supervisore, che sobbolliva lentamente davanti a lui, come un grosso e fumante calderone pronto ad esplodere.   
Ora Grissom avrebbe chiesto delle spiegazioni, anzi no… Le avrebbe senza alcun dubbio pretese e lui si rese improvvisamente conto che non era poi così certo di essere in grado di dargliele. Sara non avrebbe voluto che quelle spiegazioni fossero concesse a Grissom, e se fosse stata presente in quel momento, probabilmente avrebbe strangolato il ragazzo per il guaio in cui era andato a ficcarsi.   
Nel frattempo le guance di Grissom stavano recuperando una leggera tonalità rosata, cha contribuiva a renderlo meno spettrale, Greg lo osservò di sottecchi mentre con la lingua si inumidiva le labbra secche e deglutiva il nulla con gran fatica, come se un grosso rospo fosse bloccato nella sua gola.   
"Suppongo…" iniziò poi bloccandosi subito, stupito egli stesso della voce quasi stridula che usciva dalla sua bocca, si schiarì rapidamente la gola. "Suppongo che dovremmo parlarne…" riuscì infine a dire.   
-Io invece suppongo che dovrei scappare subito di qui, prima di fare una brutta fine- pensò Greg tra sé e sé.- ma era totalmente incapace di fare qualunque cosa. Se ne stava lì, immobile e non riusciva a mettere insieme nessuna frase, dotata di una minima parvenza di intelligenza, con cui rispondere a Grissom.   
"Greg!"   
"Lasciamo perdere." Si alzò di scatto, con l'idea di infilare la porta socchiusa dietro di lui.   
"Tu non ti muovi di qui!" sentenziò Grissom ad alta voce, alzandosi nervosamente, tanto da ribaltare la sedia, e avviandosi a grandi falcate verso la porta. Dopo che l'ebbe chiusa con violenza, facendo sobbalzare Greg, che era rimasto in piedi immobile, aggrappato al bordo della scrivania, tornò tranquillamente alla sua sedia, la rimise a posto con sufficienza e vi si accomodò; appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e il mento sulle nocche delle mani, fissando con i suoi occhi chiari, e ora ritornati imperturbabili, il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui.   
"Ora noi ne parleremo, Greg… e non è una richiesta."   
Per tutta risposta lo vide portarsi alla bocca la tazza di caffè, che prima aveva appena assaggiato, e scolarselo fino all'ultima goccia, nonostante fosse ormai freddo.   
Grissom non smetteva di fissarlo, attendendo la sua spiegazione, con una pazienza che aveva tutta l'aria di non essere infinita, tanto che Greg si schiarì la voce e cercò di mettere insieme un periodo dotato di senso logico e coerenza.   
"Sono stato a trovare Sara ieri sera…"   
"Questo lo avevo capito."   
"Dopo che tu te ne eri andato…"   
Gill piegò leggermente la testa da un lato, cercando di capire dove Greg volesse andare a parare.   
"Ebbene?"   
"Stava piangendo…"   
Grissom sospirò, cercando una posizione meno scomoda sulla sedia… Greg era un bravo ragazzo, si stava solo preoccupando per Sara e la sua sfuriata di poco prima poteva essere facilmente attribuita alla giovane età e alla sua classica irruenza. Ma quello non era decisamente il momento adatto per inoltrarsi in una conversazione del genere. E poi lui non si sentiva pronto per parlare di Sara con Greg… Anzi, a dir la verità non si sentiva pronto a parlare di Sara con nessuno, lui non era pronto ad affrontare tutto questo. Stava ancora cercando di assorbire la conversazione avuta la sera precedente con la ragazza, quella brutta storia dei suoi genitori, la sua disperazione che sembrava senza fondo. Già… Persino Greg se ne era accorto.   
Grissom fece per versarsi altro caffè, ricordandosi poi che era ormai gelato e bloccandosi con la caraffa a mezz'aria, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e cercando le parole più adatte, sperando di trovare qualcosa da dire.   
"Greg…" riappoggiò la caraffa sulla scrivania. "La situazione di Sara è…come dire… complicata, ecco."   
"Questo l'avevo capito" Greg si sentiva la bocca secca, come se la lingua gli si incollasse al palato. Era giusto scoprire le carte con Grissom? Confessargli che lui sapeva?   
"Il fatto che Sara pianga… beh, stava piangendo anche quando me ne sono andato…"   
"Motivo in più per non andarsene, forse." suggerì Greg, ironizzando volutamente in modo non eccessivamente velato.   
"Cosa vuoi dirmi? Ci stai girando intorno, Greg." sentenziò Grissom, senza smettere di tenere gli occhi fissi in quelli del ragazzo e riempiendosi di nuovo in modo automatico la tazza di caffè, dimenticandosi che era ormai imbevibile. Si rendeva conto che Greg aveva qualcosa da dirgli, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per farlo. Solo non capiva quanto Greg sapesse effettivamente di tutta la situazione di Sara.   
"No…"mormorò Greg "Questa è la tua specialità!"   
"Prego?" A Grissom andò di traverso il caffè gelato, mentre veniva assalito da un dubbio: forse Greg sapeva molto di più di quanto lui sperasse…   
"Io non ho bisogno di girarci intorno…" ribatté Greg, a cui probabilmente il nuovo pallore di Grissom stava infondendo un po' di coraggio. "Pensi di essere l'unico a conoscere quello che Sara cerca di nascondere da sempre? Il suo passato? Mi ha detto che ti ha parlato dei suoi genitori, non c'è bisogno che fingi con me, Grissom, lo so già da un po' di tempo…"   
Grissom rimase ammutolito, con la bocca semi-aperta nell'atto di rispondere al ragazzo, ma senza sapere cosa dire. Francamente non si aspettava che Greg fosse a conoscenza di quel lato oscuro di Sara… Credeva, o forse si era illuso, di essere il primo a raccogliere tale confidenza. Forse era ora di iniziare a ricredersi su alcune cose, in primo luogo sulla presunta superficialità di Greg.   
"Francamente non pensavo te ne avesse parlato." ammise poi, fissando con ostinazione la tarantola zampettante davanti a lui. "Ma visto che lo sai, dovresti renderti conto con maggior facilità delle motivazioni che stanno dietro al comportamento di Sara…Era ancora molto piccola quando è successo."   
"Non farmi la predica Grissom! Lo so da prima di te, così come molte altre cose. Capisco bene come si sente Sara e non ho bisogno di aiuto per sapere come affrontare il discorso o cosa aspettarmi da lei."   
Greg tacque, pur senza perdere l'espressione di sfida che portava dipinta in volto. Grissom si decise a proseguire, sentendosi libero di parlare con chiarezza della situazione, probabilmente Greg sapeva tutto, era inutile cercare di proteggere i segreti di Sara da una persona a cui lei stessa aveva deciso di rivelarli.   
"Sara ha molti problemi, problemi che purtroppo tendono di frequente a sovrapporsi e a farle perdere il controllo. Il suo carattere la porta spesso a fare dei parallelismi, ad associare le situazioni che affronta sul lavoro a quelle che a vissuto da piccola…e questo non l'aiuta, anzi, le fa molto male. Penso che non abbia mai superato il trauma"   
"Beh, credo sia un po' difficile!" sentenziò acido Greg "D'altra parte sua madre ha ammazzato suo padre, non si è limitata a sbatterlo fuori di casa!"   
"Io purtroppo, prima di ieri sera, non ho mai saputo nulla di questa storia." ammise Grissom con rammarico. "Altrimenti avrei cercato di aiutarla, di fare qualcosa. Ho fatto un enorme errore nel credere che quella malinconia che sempre l'accompagna fosse parte del suo carattere, se solo ne avesse parlato prima... Avrei voluto davvero aiutarla."   
"Grissom…" Greg sembrava molto incerto su cosa dire, come se non fosse in grado di formulare le parole. "Ho sempre pensato che fossi un uomo molto perspicace, ma probabilmente mi sono sbagliato… Non credo che Sara voglia il tuo aiuto, non è questo che cerca, non è ciò di cui ha bisogno da te."   
Grissom emise uno sbuffo seccato.   
"Senti, Greg, non credo che spetti a te…"   
"Cosa, Grissom?" lo interruppe bruscamente il ragazzo "Non credi che spetti a me illuminarti circa i sentimenti di Sara? Già, forse potresti anche aver ragione, sai…" si atteggiò con falsa perplessità, "Forse sarebbe ora che tu ti rendessi conto da solo che quella ragazza è follemente innamorata di te!"   
Grissom alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Greg… questo discorso è completamente privo di senso."   
"No che non lo è! Perché ti comporti in questo modo? Ti costa così tanto ammettere almeno che lei ti ama? Qualunque altro uomo sarebbe felice di essere al tuo posto, di sapere che una ragazza come lei è li che ti aspetta, che attende solo una tua parola, un tuo gesto… Come fai a startene qui senza far nulla?"   
"Penso sia eccessivo definire l'infatuazione di Sara come amore… E comunque, cosa dovrei fare secondo te?" ribatté seccamente l'altro "Non è esattamente una situazione semplice…."   
"Cosa c'è di così complicato in un uomo e una donna che si amano? Perché se anche cerchi di nasconderlo, tu provi la stessa cosa che prova lei… sareste perfetti. E non hai idea di quanto mi costi ammetterlo." Aggiunse poi abbassando lo sguardo.   
"Posso capirlo…" mormorò Gil.   
"No! Non puoi… All'inizio ti invidiavo, perché avrei voluto essere al tuo posto, di certo una ragazza così non me la sarei lasciata scappare… Poi però ho cominciato ad essere pieno di rabbia, perché vedo Sara stare sempre peggio e vedo te non fare nulla per lei. Ha un sacco di problemi, è vero, ma l'alcol e la storia della sua famiglia sono nulla in confronto al problema che tu rappresenti per lei, credimi. Ieri sera, quando tu l'hai lasciata, piangeva per i brutti ricordi di quando era bambina, ma quando sono arrivato io piangeva per te, perché ancora una volta l'avevi lasciata sola."   
"Quanti anni hai Greg?"   
"Cosa c'entra adesso? Chiese con stizza, a volte trovava odioso questo lato del carattere di Grissom, come se volesse spostare altrove il discorso.   
"Rispondi."   
"Ne avrò trenta tra pochi mesi, soddisfatto?"   
"Io ne ho quarantanove Greg. E permettimi di dire che questo fa una gran differenza."   
"Beh… quarantanove non sono ottanta e quindici anni tra te e Sara non sono poi così scandalosi… Quindi risparmiati l'idiozia e ammetti piuttosto che hai paura."   
Gil ribolliva per la brutta piega che il discorso aveva preso e anche per il fatto che un ragazzo come Greg, molto più giovane di lui, lo stava mettendo a nudo in quel modo.   
"Questo discorso non mi piace!" sibilò poi rivolto al suo interlocutore.   
"Nemmeno a me! Ho la faccia di uno che si sta divertendo?" abbaiò Greg agitandosi sulla sedia come se fosse cosparsa di puntine da disegno.   
"Insomma, cosa vorresti da me? Che pretendi?" il tono di Grissom era stanco, rassegnato e in quel momento il ragazzo non poté fare a meno d notare che il suo superiore sembrava vecchio, molto più vecchio dei suoi quasi cinquant'anni.   
"Io? Io da te non voglio niente. Mi piacerebbe soltanto veder sorridere Sara, sapere che con te è felice, on immaginarla sempre da sola nel suo appartamento. Purtroppo non dipende da me"   
Si alzò demoralizzato, ma comunque mantenendo la sua aria spigliata e decisa, e si avviò verso la porta, che aprì con un gesto seccato.   
"Greg…"   
"Cosa?" rispose senza nemmeno voltarsi, come se non potesse sopportare di dover osservare nuovamente Grissom negli occhi.   
"Io… vedrò… cercherò di parlarne con lei…"   
"Mi sembra il minimo!" e uscì sbattendo con malgarbo la porta.   
Un piccolo diploma incorniciato e sottovetro, che stava appeso accanto all'uscio, si schiantò a terra finendo in mille pezzi.   
Gill Grissom sospirò e si prese la testa tra le mani, rimanendo immobile e pensieroso nella stanza scura e silenziosa.


End file.
